Web page load time, as perceived by the end user, has been shown to be a major driving factor for user engagement. This, in turn, has proven to be a desired indicator of user loyalty and website revenue from advertising. However, measuring the user-perceived webpage load time has proven a complex task. Although techniques do exist to measure web page load time, such techniques tend to focus on network activity, such as network traffic or utilize browser plug-ins which can add delays and degrade web page loading. These techniques, however, provide only a rough approximation of load times and fail to measure the actual content being rendered on the screen which, by definition, is what the user sees on the screen during page loading.